a. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to seating devices for vehicles. More particularly, the present invention relates to methods and apparatus for converting vehicle seats as they are provided by the manufacturer into alternative forms. In particular, it is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method for converting a middle section of a vehicle seat from a fixed backrest into a convertible back rest/arm rest.
b. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that a seat back portion between the driver's seat and a passenger's seat in a vehicle can be converted into a console-type device. U.S. Des. Pat. No. 356,693 to Meier, illustrates a combined truck seat, center console, and cup holder unit. Many vehicles are provided from the factory with such seat backs which are capable of conversion to a console.
However, some vehicles are provided with a fixed seat back. Manufacturers provide this as an option to allow customers to purchase vehicles at lower costs. They often require customers to purchase a more expensive seating package to obtain the desired seat which is convertible from a seat back to a console unit. The present device addresses this issue without requiring removal of the entire original equipment seating set up. Replacement of the entire original equipment seating surface is expensive and time consuming.